The History of Christian
by Jerseygirl99
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This is the story of Christian's beginning. How did Ella meet Christian's father? Why was he not in the picture? Why was Ella so messed up? Why did Christian still love his biological mother even after everything that happened. This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I promise we will get to Christian in a few chapters, but we first have to understand why his Birth mother was the way she was. There will be a lot of drama but there will be some uplifting and funny Christian baby moments. Please comment and be nice :) Mandi**

Chapter 1

The sound of the wheels hitting the pavement lull me to sleep as they take me further and further away from my past. The rain hits the window of the bus that holds the promise of a better life. At 16 years old, who could have predicted I would be a runaway. Running as far away from an abusive stepfather and complacent mother as the $500 I saved could take me. 'Saved' is a bad word; Stole! I stole a little money here and there from my parents for months. That money bought the ticket for the bus that now takes me away from home.

I was 11 when my mother married George Fletcher. She said that i would finally have a daddy that would love and care for me. Through the years i saw my friends with their fathers and craved to have a man to love me like that. Call it denial, I choose to believe that my mother didn't know the real George and what he would do to me.

The mental abuse started shortly after the wedding. I'll never forget that first comment. After getting home from school one day, George said, "Isnt there something else you can do with your hair? It's so stick straight that it does nothing to hide your fat face." I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

Comments like that became the norm. I remember another time during dinner George asked my mother, "Does Ella get those ugly cold stone grey eyes from her father? They are the ugliest color i've ever seen on a girl. I hope puberty hits soon and she fills out or we'll never get a man to marry and take her away."

Mother smiled at me and replied, "Well she is half me, so there is a chance I passed something along." I like to think she said that to reassure me that I would as pretty as she was, but in reality she was stroking her ego.

Mother was a former beauty queen that never had a job in her life. She would go from man to man, always looking for the next big spender. When she found herself pregnant with me at 21 my real father broke up with her wanting nothing to do with me. It than became her mission to find a man to marry and take care of her bastard child. Most of the men she dated only lasted about a year or until they got sick of supporting her and the 'brat'. Then came George. They married after 2 months of dating. She would do anything to keep him around, including turning a blind eye to his abuse.

The daily comments about my hair, face, eyes, body and how dumb I was, all started to make me so insecure that i stopped hang around with people. The fear of someone else realizing George was right, that I was worthless, ate me up inside. Mother called me a loner or wallflower and that i would grow out of it. Then the physical abuse started.

George drank a lot from the beginning, but as the days rolled on it started getting worse and worse. One night he came home falling over drunk. My mom helped him to his chair and asked if he needed anything. When I came to offer my help, I never saw his fist come from behind to hit me so hard I ended up on the other side of the room. When mother went to see if I was ok, George said, "Leave her. She needs to learn to mind her own business."

These 'lessons' continued a few nights a week for the next 5 years.

Than a few months ago, he came into my room while i was asleep. I woke up to him touching my breasts. When I told my mom, she said, "Ella, don't make up lies about your father. He would never want a child when he has me." I don't know if she said anything to him, but I started to lock my door at night. I also I started taking money from them while they were asleep or passed out drunk, and made a plan.

So here I am now, on my own at 16 with no family, no home and headed to places unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get off the bus in Ann Arbor Michigan. Seems like a good place to start over. The city will be flooded with new University of Michigan students and I can easily pass for a college student. The plan is to slip on to the campus and maybe hide out in the library or bathrooms until i can find a place to sleep. I don't want to go through my cash too quickly, I'll need to find work too.

For someone who has always told that they were stupid, I feel pretty proud of myself for planning this out. The new semester starts this week, so no one will think it strange that a teenager is on her own in a new town. I walk to the main campus and pretend I belong. It's interesting to see all the different type of people in the same boat... starting a new journey, a lot like me. Everywhere i look there are kids a little older than me with their parents. Parents?! Loving parents that are happily seeing their kids off to join the world on their own. If I ever have kids I will love them like these parents love their kids. I don't want them to be like me. I want them to be smart and beautiful and loved.

I spot a girl with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. She looks as young as me but that must just be because she is so petite. An older woman, I assume her mother, is engulfing her in a seemingly endless hug. "You sure you'll be ok here Sarah? Home is only half an hour away. I wish you would stay home with us at least your first year." I overhear the mother.

"Mom, I told you to stop worrying so much. I will miss you and Dad but I have to do this. It's part of growing up, right? Besides I'll coming home every weekend. I still need my mom's amazing cooking and to my laundry cleaned." They both start laughing and hug again.

Maybe that's how all mother daughter relationships are, mine certainly wasn't. As I'm watching the loving exchange, I decide that this Sarah might be a good friend for me to make. If she goes home every weekend that means there will be an empty bed every weekend too.

Sarah is waving goodbye to her mother and heading my way. Time to cry just enough to get her attention. Yes! She notices me and approaches me. "Are you ok? No one should be crying on the first day of college... that's reserved for the first exams." She says in a warm comforting way as she hands me a handkerchief. I look up at her with a slightly questionably look.

"A lady always carries a handkerchief. My mom grew up in Atlanta and had a very proper southern upbringing. A real Scarlett O'Hara type. Well more Melanie Wilkes actually. I just always loved Scarlett more don't you. I mean come on she was a woman in the 1860s and she went out and did things her way, the world be damned." What is she going on about? I have no idea who these people she's talking about are. She completely lost me and it must be all over my face because she answers me unspoken question. "Sorry, I'm majoring in Literature. Gone with the Wind is by far my favorite book. I've read it at least 20 times, I could talk about it for hours."

"Oh a book! I don't read many books for fun so I didn't get your reference. Thanks for the handkerchief." I give her a shy smile and wipe my eyes.

"It's ok. Not many people read for fun. I'm Sarah Jane, by the way." She gives me the warmest smile I've ever seen. Makes me slightly feel guilty that I'm going to use her for a place to sleep. "Can I ask why you're cry?"

Here it goes. I hope this works. "They lost my application for student housing. I have no where to stay." I let out a little sob and cover my eyes with my hand. "But at least all my stuff that I had shipped didn't make it here, so I guess I don't have to worry about a place to store all of it."

Sarah suddenly embraces me in a big hug and starts to rub my back. "It's ok. Everything will work out. What's your name honey?"

Honey? Is this girl really this sweet and caring. This has to be the first real hug I've ever gotten in my life. I think I might actually like this Sarah. I pull out of her hug and smile at her. "I'm Ella. Ella Fl..Flanigan." Better change my last name now. I never want to use or see the name Fletcher ever again.

"Well Ella Flanigan. You are going to stay with me in my dorm room. It might be cramped but it's a place to stay." Jackpot! But I already feel rotten for lying to her. "I think we are the same size, so you can share my clothes until the rest of your things come in. I'm just super excited not to be the only dainty lady here." She takes my arm in hers and starts to walk us to her dorm. "Two beautiful Scarletts with 18 inch waists. This could be trouble!" She turns her face to wink at me.

A week goes by and I manage pretty well. Classes haven't really started so Sarah is around a lot. She tells me about her family and friends and of course her favorite book Gone with the Wind. Which I now know is a novel and not a book. "Books are just sentences put together. A novel is a perfect work of art. You won't call the Mona Lisa a 'picture' so don't call a novel a 'book'". Who knew there was a difference.

I had to increase my lying to Sarah even though it started to hurt more and more to do so. I choose a biology major, since I figured there would be less of a chance for us have classes together, even though I'm not taking any classes. I later learned that the buildings that hold the bio labs and lit classes were on opposite sides of the campus. Which was perfect for me. I could go hide out or look for a job and never fear running into Sarah.

I told Sarah about my mother. Well I told her about the mother that dreamed I had. I was truthful when I told her about my mother's past as a beauty queen in Ohio. "So that's why you are so gorgeous." She said to me. I blushed about I think she was being nice. I know I'm not pretty like my mother is. Like it or not we were becoming friends.

During that first weekend after Sarah's classes started, as she promised her mom she went home. She tried to convince me to go with her, but i told her I had to try to sort out my housing issue and find a job. That wasn't a lie. I really did start to look at apartments. When I realized I would need more than the $400 I had left for a security deposit, I had to find a job. I lied about my age and got a job as a waitress at a local bar. It's a pretty seedy bar and they pay under the table which is perfect for me. It's not much money but the owner said, "A sweet young thing like you will get lots of tips if you know how to work it."

After my first weekend waiting on drunks all night, I knew this wasn't for me but I needed he money. The drunks reminded me so much of George. It just made me sick to think these men went home and beat their kids just like I was. I knew I had to keep my mouth shut and head down with men like that. That was one lesson George taught me the proved useful. None of my customers were heavy tippers. I wasn't taking home much but I wasn't spending any of it until I had enough for my crappy apartment.

It's been about a month now and I have just enough to get a place of my own and off Sarah's floor. When I told her I was moving out she almost cried. She said I could stay there forever but I knew I couldn't keep lying to her. She has insisted that she come with me to get settled.

The place is a studio and has one of those beds that fold into the wall. "Ella, honey, you can not stay here. It is no place for a lady." Sarah says as she looks into the bathroom which should be completely soaked in bleach to get through the several layers of grime.

"Sarah, its ok. A little elbow grease and this place will be great." I give her the biggest smile I can muster. I know this place is a dump but its all I can afford right now.

"There is no way these curtains will ever be a gown, honey."

"Is that another Scarlett quote? One day I'll have to read that boo... booautiful novel" Sarah glared at me with a look but we both ended up laughing at my quick word play. How am I ever going to leave this friend behind when the time comes. Its going to hurt like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've gotten into a routine now. I work every night from 8pm to 2:30am except Mondays and Tuesdays. I walk home to my crappy apartment and in bed by 3:15. I see Sarah almost every afternoon. Her company has become something that I crave. I hate being alone after working around drunks that remind me of George.

Sarah helped me clean up my place so I could live in a slightly less uncivilized manner. She even went with me to a thrift store and got a few things to make it a little more like home. She still wants me to come to home with her on the weekends, but I'm too afraid that her parents will see that I'm a big fat liar! I hate it because I really like Sarah and I think I can trust her with anything.

One day as we were cleaning my sticky floors, she said "Els, you know this dirty floor makes me like of us. Ok that sounds weird but just listen. It reminds me of Scarlett of course and her love for Melanie." I'm really starting to like her stories of Miss Scarlett O'Hara. Whenever she would quote Scarlett she would do it with the funniest southern accent and a 'Fiddle-dee-dee'.

"Well!" She stopped cleaning the floor and got really excited. "So Scarlett gets her son Wade, a sick Melanie and Melanie's newborn baby back to Tara after the burning of Atlanta. Tara is in terrible shape after the war and everyone including Scarlett works their hands to the bones trying to build a life again. Then one day a damn Yankee soldier finds his way to Tara." Sarah stops the story and shakes her head like she's trying to get an image out of it. "This man was the worse kind of man. He had nasty intentions, if you know what I mean." I shake my head no. Sarah looks me in the eyes leans in a whispers, "Rape". This word hits me a little hard knowing that if I hadn't locked my bedroom doors and stayed awake as long as George was awake, I might have been raped.

Sarah sits up a little straighter, I know this is where Scarlett comes in. "Do you know what Scarlett did? She shot him dead! That's right she protected herself and her family." With a sigh she continues, "But it was Melanie, always the lady and so sick and frail, that did the amazing thing that day. She helped Scarlett get rid of the body and scrubbed the floor of all the blood no questions asked. She just did it to protect Scarlett." She looks at me with a sweet smile, "I believe Scarlett really gained respect for Melanie that day. It wasnt until much later and too late did she realize how much she truly loved Melanie as a sister. Melanie never told a soul of Scarlett's actions from that day. Melanie always had Scarlett's heart and would never break it. She knew Scarlett better than Scarlett knew herself. Els, I'm your Melanie!"

Thats when I realized she knows something. I know she does but she's not pushing me to tell her anything. I feel like I have to tell her and that everything will be okay.

I arrive at the bar ten of eight. Late September in Michigan is beautiful and walking to work is a joy but once I walk in, yuck! I really hate this place. The smell of booze makes me sick to my stomach, but the money is needed. I walk pass the usual sloppy drunks at the bar to go to the back room to put my things away.

As I get to the end of the bar I notice a set of blue eyes staring at me. They belong to a man that couldn't be more than 26 or 27. I've been here for about six weeks, this is the first he's been in here. Not your usual customer at a dive like this. He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

Beside his piercing blue eyes, he is tall. Must be 6'1 or 6'2, slim but muscular. I divert my eyes and put my head down as he gives me a shy smile, while running his long fingers into his copper colored hair. WOW! That is one sexy look. He must have been looking at one of the other waitresses since there is no way a guy that gorgeous would give me the time of day.

I go into the back and through my jacket in my locker. I try to compose myself before i have to head back out there. I have never felt like this about a boy before. But than again he's not a boy. He's a man and I'm a native 16 year old runaway. I put on my apron and head out to the bar. I glance back to the beauty at the end of the bar and see a group of girls around him. "See" I think to myself, "It was someone else he was smiling at."

It's a busy night in the bar and I haven't had time to sit, let alone look at my copper-headed god. I'm sure another waitress is taking good care of him, giving her full attention to him and no other customers. That would explain why I seem to be running around here. "Ella, can you please take these drinks to party in the party in the corner?" Doug the bartender asks as he is already handing me the half dozen shots.

I do as I'm told and head to the corner table. I tend to keep my head down when it comes to serving customers. I fear that one of them will turn out to be like George, so quiet and barely noticable is fine by me. I don't get the tips like the other girls but they are much prettier than me. I put the drinks on the table, "Let me know if you need again else."

"I need something." I look up to see a pair of sky blue eyes staring straight through me. I had no words. I couldn't speak, just nodded my head as I got lost in those eyes. "Your name?"

My name? Why would he want my name? "Me?" I looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. He gently grabbed my chin to turn my face back to him.

"Yes, you. I haven't been able to get your stunning eyes out of my mind all night. I have to put a name with the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever had the honor to get lost in."

Getting lost myself in his eyes and mega-watt smile, I think I forgot my own name. "E..Ella." Wanting to break the contact I try to move my head but his hand grips my chin just a little tighter.

"Hello Ella. I'm Matthew Christiansen." He drops my chin and smiles again. "And I want to get to know what else is behind those eyes, if you will allow me."

**Thanks to all the followers. I love seeing people reading my words. I wanted to get as much uploaded as I can in the beginning because I simply can't wait to get to the Christian stuff. Plus the quick updates make those cliffhangers a little less nail biting. Well you now know how Ella met Christian's father. He's a real charmer. Stay Tuned! Thanks for reading -Mandi**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me... The most beautiful man I have ever seen wants to get to know me, nobody Ella Fletcher. Even with my ugly grey eyes, dull straight brown hair, and my still adolescent body. "I Don't understand", shaking my head at this tall god before me.

"What don't you understand? You intrigued me. You have this sweet and innocent exterior but yet you are working here." He gestured to the surrounding bar. He leans in closer and whispers in my ear, "Not the type of crowd a beautiful young girl should be around."

"I... I... I need the money. I support myself on my own, no parents." His face loses that amazing smile but his eyes seem to be going deeper into my soul. I've told him too much. I need to do something fast. "I mean I've got parents but they don't have the means to help me out while I'm here." I add quickly, "at school!"

Matthew furrows his brow slightly, "Oh you're a student at Michigan? First year than, correct?" The grin returns to his face.

"Yes, first year. It's been an amazing challenge so far." I look around ready to get away from more of the lies. I'm starting to think I'm not good at it. There is something about this Matthew Christiansen that makes me think he can read my mind. The way he looks at me is like he is reading a book. The Book on Ella. "I better get back to work."

I turn and start to walk away. Mr. Nosey follows right on my heels, "What's your major?"

I don't look at him as I pick up two beers for another table. "Biology." Might as well stick with the lies that I told Sarah, one lie makes it less confusing trying to remember.

He continues to follow me to my two 40 year old beer bellied customers. "Here you go." I turn and walk away trying to ignore the persistent Matthew.

He is still following me around like a puppy. "Biology, You don't say. I took Biology at Michigan too. You want to go into medicine?"

I look up at him, "That's nice. I gotta go, sorry." I walk away quickly to the bathroom. He can't follow me in there.

I look up at myself in the mirror above the sink. Running the water so I can lightly splash on my face. Those intense eyes made my skin burn. I'm flushed and overheated. "What's wrong, Ella? He has just asking very day questions. Why are you reacting like this?" I talk to myself in the mirror. "You never felt nauseous, just answering a person's questions." Okay, he's not just any person. He is the best looking man I ever saw in my life. Plus he is the first man to ever look at me like that. It's done something to my insides.

I hear the door open and someone coming in to the bathroom. I quickly compose myself to leave. As it's a one stale bathroom it's always a little awkward to have more than one person in the tiny room, "All yours, I'm just leaving." I turn and walk straight into rock hard abs. Matthew!

"I'm sorry. I fear that i scared you." He now has his strong hands on my shoulders holding me in place. "It's just that I'm so drawn to you. There is something in my soul that tells me you have to get to know this beautiful creature." He leans down to stare into my eyes. He brings his hands to gently cup my face and brushes his thumb over my bottom lip. I hold very very still like his eyes have cast some sort of spell over me making me unable to move.

"You are just so.. " He leans down and replaces his thumb with his lips. Much sooner than I want he pulls back and brushes my lip again with his thumb, "So beautiful." With that he gives me a wink and turns and walks out.

After several minutes in the same spot, I finally move. I want to kiss him again. I want him to kiss me longer. I want... I want to know this Matthew Christiansen better. I head out of the restroom, hoping to see Matthew again. My eyes scan the room looking for him but he's not here. He must have left. Will I ever see him again?

Begrudgingly I had back to work. The table he was at is now deserted. I head over with my tray and towel to clear it off. When I get there I notice my tip. A fifty dollar bill! I pick it up with shock and unfold it to make sure I wasn't some cruel joke. Something falls out of the fold and falls to the floor. I bend down to pick it up. It's a business card. _Matthew Christiansen MD, Head of Neurosciences University of Michigan Health System_.

Neurosciences? The brain! He took biology at Michigan.. ha! Isn't he modest. Confusion sets in, how can he be the head of a department in the hospital when he could only be in his twenties. I notice on the back of the card is a hand written phone number with a message: _Please call me I need to see you again. Mat_t

I slip the card into my pocket and go about my work. The whole time thinking about those lips on mine and wanting more. I decide to talk to Sarah tomorrow. She grew up around Ann Arbor so she might know something about a too young, gorgeous doctor making it to the top of his field every quickly. Plus, this might be my opening to finally tell her the truth.

The next day I wake and shower quickly. I want to get to Sarah as fast as I can, before she has to head to her afternoon classes. I need to talk to her.

At around 7:30 I head towards the coffee shop that Sarah goes to everyday after her 6:30am class. She always says, "Any monster that insists on scheduling a composit writing class at 6:30 in the morning should at least supply us coffee. But alas, I have to get my own."

At 8 on the dot, Sarah strolls in looking tired but none the less her smiley self. She sees me immediately and embraces me in a huge hug. "What are you doing here, Els? Its so early. I would think you would still be sleeping all warm and cozy in your bed. That's where I would be if that imbecile hadn't scheduled my writing class at the crack of dawn."

I pull out of her hug and go to sit back down at the table I've commandeered. Sarah joins me her coffee fix almost forgotten. "You said you were my Melanie. Well, Melly I need to talk to you." Sarah gives me the warmest of smiles.

"Well good! Let me get us something to warm our bones and a muffin and we will go back to your place to talk." She stands up, pats my shoulder and heads over in line to order. Ten minutes later we are heading back through the crisp September air back to my apartment.

Once inside Sarah grabs the blanket from the chair and throws it on the floor. Since the only furniture I have is a hide away bed and an old chair from a thrift shop, we always sit on the floor. She sits down and pats the space next to her telling me to sit. "Come on, sit down and spill it. I could tell that you've been wanting to tell me something for weeks."

I sit down and start to cry. Sarah immediately pulls me into her and pets my head, "Oh darling, it can't be that bad. Whatever it is I'm here for you no matter what."

Crying on her shoulder in a muffled voice I say, "My step father beat me and I ran away." As my tears begin to flow even more, I manage to get out, "I'm not a student, I'm not even 17 yet."

Still rubbing my back and consoling me Sarah sighs, "I know darling." I pull away from her, she KNOWS!? How does she know. "I thought it strange that you didn't go with me to buy text books and when we moved you here I noticed you didn't have any. I put two and two together and figured you were younger than you said."

"You knew and didn't say anything. Why?"

"I knew you had to have a reason for not telling me the truth. I knew that if I was patient you would tell me when you were ready." I reach over and hug her again. It was a smart move to befriend Sarah Jane on that first day off the bus. "What I want to know, is what finally made you feel the need to open up."

Standing up, I head over to my jacket that is lying on the chair. Searching through the pockets, I find what I was looking for. Turning back to Sarah on the floor, I hand her the business card. She looks at me a little confuses but reaches for the card.

She reads it carefully with the same puzzled look and then turns it over and sees the handwritten message. "WHAT?! You have to be kidding me, Els. Was is really Dr. Christiansen or someone pretending to be him? What did he look like?"

She must know him or of him to have that type of reaction. "He was tall, blue eyes, copper hair and an amazing smile. Do you know him?" Her mouth drops open. What did I say?

"Oh my god, that was him! Els, he's not just any good looking man. He is brilliant. He's like really really smart. He finished high school at something like 12 years old. It was big news around here that University of Michigan was getting a child genius. He finished college and med school by 19. He did his internship at John Hopkins ,than came back to Michigan to rebuild the neuroscience division. I believe he's only 27 now.." She touches my arm, "Ella, women practically throw themselves out him but he doesn't date any of them. Everyone just thinks that he's too focus on his career to have any other relationship. You have to tell me what happened." Her eyes are pleading.

"He said I was beautiful, that he's drawn to me and something in his soul says he has to know me." I take a deep breath to finish, "Than he kissed me."

Sarah gasps and puts her hand to her mouth. "Ella, that amazing man kissed" She stops possibly rethinking her words, "I don't mean it like it sounds. He is right you are beautiful, its just... Els, have you ever kissed a man before?"

I put my head down and shake it no. "Oh Els, you have to tell him how old you are. He could get into a lot of trouble if it was found out he was kissing a 16 year old." She puts her hand on my chin to bring my eyes back to hers, "But... your first kiss and it's with the most beautiful man in the state. Score one for Ella Flanigan!"

The rest of the afternoon we talked. Sarah skipped her afternoon classes stating this was more important. We talked about everything. How my mother treated me like I was a mistake the ruined her life. Than George coming into our life changing me forever. All the comments that he would make that brought on more tears from the past. George's drinking and the beatings that followed. Finding George in my room, touching me that ultimately made my decision to leave that much easier.

By the end of the night, both our faces were tear soaked. We talked about what I needed to do about Dr. Christiansen. We decide that sooner is better than later. So we head down to the pay phone on the corner to call the beautiful doctor.

"Dr. Christiansen!" He answered the phone so quickly that it takes me a few seconds to think of what to say, "Hello?"

"Hi! It's me Ella, the waitress from Brad's Bar." I meekly get out.

"Ella!" Oh goodness, you can even hear that smile through the phone too. "I'm so glad you called. I've been thinking about you. When can I see you again?"

I don't want to do this. I want to hold on to this feeling inside for just a little bit longer. This man does something to me that makes me actually feel special, and its not just from what Sarah told me about him not dating. He made me feel it the second he first looked at me as I walked into the bar last night. The feeling grew when his soft lips touched mine. "Umm.. Can we meet now?" Sarah is squeezing my hand as I say this.

"Yeah, Yeah tonight is great. Should I pick you up?"

"Pick me up?" Sarah mouths 'Yes, outside the bar.' I nod at her. She knows that I have to do this some place the students don't go very often, since they would be quick to notice and gossip about the brilliant doctor and the young girl. "Yes, At the bar. Is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine. I'll pick you up in say an hour?"

I shallow my nerves as I reply, "Okay."

An hour later I am standing outside Brad's Bar pacing back and forth. I'm so nervous I don't know what to say to him. Should I just blurt out, "Hey! I'm only 16!" What if I get lost in his eyes again like last night? What if he kisses me again before I tell him? That wouldn't be so bad right? Oh i want him to kiss me again so bad, so I can kiss him back this time.

Just as I'm wringing my hands for the umpteenth time, a car pulls up. "Hi Beautiful." He gets out and walks around to open but the passenger door. As I walk towards him, he smiles that amazing smile grabs my hands and kisses it. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight."

I blush and give him a little shy smile. I get into the car, and he closes the door. As he gets into the driver's seat he smiles at me, "I hope you didn't eat yet. I have an amazing dinner planned." I shake my head no. He replies, "Good" as the car pulls forward.

We are heading out of the city, towards the suburbs. About fifteen minutes later we arrive at a beautiful white rancher with blue shutters. This must be his house. His house, we'll be alone in his house. He parks the car in the driveway and walks around to open my door. He extends his hand to help me out of the car and closes the door behind me. Suddenly he wraps his arm around me, pressing his body to mine. The surprise of it makes me take a step back. He steps forward to keep our bodies connected. We are now leaning on the car with no where to go. He looks into my eyes and without a word, engulfs my mouth with his. His tongue slips into my mouth looking for mine. It's warm and wet and the feeling is amazing. I can feel it all the way to my toes.

As we break apart his eyes lock on mine again. "I've wanted to do that the entire drive here." He puts my hand in his and walks us to the house. "Let's go inside before we give my neighbors a show."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matthew gently leads down a short walkway to the front door of his house. Only when we reach the front door does he drop my hand to unlock the door and usher me in. "I know its not much, but its home." He smiles at me as he watches me looking around.

"No its really nice. Nicer than I'm use to. My apartment is an old box compared." I shyly smile but then quickly turn my head away. I so quickly can get lost in those eyes. They hold a spell over me. I will never be able to tell him the truth as long as I'm under their spell.

Matthew chuckles quickly, "Should we eat? I had some food delivered before I picked you up. I wasn't sure what you liked so I apologize that's it's just a simple Chicken Piccata and salad from Martino's. Although they do make the best piccata around." He grabs my hand again to lead me to the dinning room.

He has set up a very romantic table. Dark linens, candles and gentle background music. I believe its classical but I'm not sure the song sounds familiar. My thoughts of the song are quickly replaced as I see Matthew reach into his back pocket of his jeans. I am mesmerized by his beautiful long fingers as he strikes a match to light the two tapered candles. He turns to give me a smile that I haven't seen yet. There is something behind his eyes that is a little more sinster than before. He reaches for my waist and pulls me in to him. "Wow, I can't explain this pull you have. There is something about your beautiful grey eyes that has me under a spell." Didn't I just say that?

He is looking into my eyes only inches from my face. "What are you thinking?"

"Um this song. It sounds familiar, but I don't know it."

He smiles at me his with his arms still around my waist. "Minuet in G major by Bach. You probably know the version by The Toys." He stares into my eyes and starts softly singing. "oh see there beyond the hill the bright colors of the rainbow some magic from above made this day for us just to fall in love." He stopped and kissed me so deeply, that I could swear my feet left the ground.

Pulling away to catch my breath, "You sing beautifully." Crap, I'm getting distracted I need to tell him the truth. "Matthew?" swallowing the lump in my throat. "I have to tell you the truth. I'm.."

"I already know." He knows? Just like Sarah. I'm a terrible liar, the truth is written all over my face. I can't fool anyone. But he still kissed me again. He knows I'm 16 and he doesn't care. Well I'm almost 17 so I guess it's not that big of deal. Its only like ten years difference. When he's 50 and I'm 40 it won't matter at all.

"You know and it doesn't matter?"

"Ella, even if it did I don't think I could stay away for you. Though it does make it easier on my career that you aren't a student. It's not really ethical for staff of the university to date a student." He smiles and takes my lips again for a quick kiss. "Lets eat before its cold."

We sit down and enjoy the meal Matthew worked so hard on... getting delivered. Its so amazingly good, it feels like I haven't eaten in months. Now that I think about it I really haven't had much money to eat like this since I ran away. Pasta and soup is all I can afford on my little bit of money.

We talk about everything. Matthew tells me about when he was 10, how he was so bored in grade school that he pestered his parents he wanted to go to college right away. They finally relented and had him tested. As it turned out he was several years ahead, so they immediately put him in high school classes. A few years after he got into Michigan and decided to study the brain. He wanted to understand why his brain worked faster than the average person. It was fascinating to learn that he said his first words at five months old. Started writing his name at about a year of age. He laughed at remembering something his dad always says, "You can't do anything in front of the boy cause he learns so quickly. One night with one too many drinks and the next thing I know he's potty trained and the wife's prized rose garden is dead."

When he asked me what really brought me to Ann Arbor, I wanted to tell him the truth but wasn't ready for everything. "My mother's husband wasn't that nice to me. It was time for me to leave. So I got on a bus, picked the first place that looked like a Rockwell painting and here I am."

He got up from his chair, walked around the table and extended his hand to me. Standing up he quickly pulled me into a comforting hug. "I'm so glad you got off the bus here. I beautiful place needs a beautiful woman like you." Looking up into his eyes, I believed every word he said. How could I love a man so quickly, but I did. I love Matthew Christiansen. I love him for making me feel beautiful. I love him for making me feel safe. I loved him for the future I saw with me by his side. I love him and nothing will ever break my love.

"I want you Ella, I want to caress you. Please let me." There was a pleading look in those eyes. Whatever he wanted I would happily do.

"Yes." He quickly sweeps my legs up and cradled me in his arms, kissing my lips with fervor. Before I know it he is gently placing me on his bed.

He stands to gaze down at me, "My god your beautiful. Have you ever done this before?" I shake my head no. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." He slowly unbuttons his shirt and throws it on a chair in the corner. My goodness, he is strong. He has a tickling of hair on his chest and a line of it pointing to what lies under his jeans.

He sits down next to me on the bed and places his hand on my hips. This long fingers splay across my torso finding my breasts. They slowly meeting in the middle to work on the buttons of my blouse. He slips his hands under the fabric, across my breasts again to my shoulders. My shirt falls off my shoulders and quickly thrown to the chair as well. His tongue is now on my lips. He runs it down my chin to my neck and between my breasts. The move is completely distracting me from his hands working on removing my pants.

He stops to stare at the newly exposed skin. Matthew's eyes are burning my skin right off. His breathing deepens as he unclasps my bra and removes my panties. "Oh God Ella. I want to explore every inch of you. But first I need to feel you around me." He removes his jeans and boxers so quick I don't have time to process his next move.

His body is covering mine, his eyes locked on mine, "Don't hold your breathe. Relax baby." His lips are on mine and a split second I feel his hand down there inside me. He circles his tongue matching the movement of his fingers. I'm lost in him, my brain no longer thinking, my voice no longer exists, all I am is under his control. He removes his hand and replaces his with his length. With a long exhale he sinks into me. The feeling is foreign, overwhelming, filling all the emptiness in my soul. He moves in and out slowly, painfully. I want him to stay inside me make me feel complete, but I want him to move. Never stop moving. The feelings inside me are growing stronger with each thrust. Before I know it the emotions are so strong I think they are going to explode. Fearing the explosion will be too much I clinch my insides to gain some control.

"Oh god Ella, do that again, I'm going to come." I react insistently to his words and clinch again. I feel a warmth filling me again. I can't hold it all inside I scream out as tears flow from my eyes. Holding tight to Matthew, I feel him relax in my arms.

He picks his head up to kiss me again as he pulls out of me. "Ella, You're crying? Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head no, "I'm fine, you were fine. It was just so overwhelming. I didn't know it would feel that good." I smile at him and raise me eye brows, "Can we did it again?"

He laughs, "Yes, baby. I want to learn every inch of your body, but you have to give me a couple minutes to catch my breath first."

**So before there is comments about a 27 year old man deflowering a 16 year old girl... I know I know. It doesn't sit right with me but it has to happen to give us Christian and to fit into the path I'm planning with this story. You'll see what I mean in a few chapters, stick with me. :) Mand**i


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I've never been warmer, feeling like I've been wrapped in blanket of sunshine. It might actually be the sun if I didn't hear Matthew Christiansen breathing next to me. Engulfed by his strong arms, the urge to stay here is so strong, but the bathroom calls.

Gently and quietly slipping out from Matthews sleeping arms I stand looking for a robe or something to cover up my naked body. Seeing an afghan on the back of the chair in the corner, I grab and wrap it around my shoulders. Now I'm ready for my hunt.

I head down the dark hall in search of the bathroom. The first door on the right looks promising. Maneuvering the afghan to release one arm from its confines, I turn the knob. Not the bathroom, but another bedroom, I believe. It's not the type of guest room you would expect to see in a talented doctors house. It was more of a child's room. Does Matthew have a son? Was he married, divorced or maybe a single parent. Sarah would have told me if she knew. She knew a lot about the genius doctor, but why did she not know this?

Slowly I step into the room to get a better look. There are posters on the wall and sports memorabilia throughout. On the desk there are toys, maybe the answer to the owner of the room lies there.

Star Wars figurines are scattered all around the desk in various positions. A baseball must be this boy's prized possession as it is encased in a small glass box. The small engraved plaque on the box says: 1980 World Series Champion's Philadelphia Phillies. Lots of writing on the ball can be seen but I can only make out a Pete Rose and Tug signature. This boy likes baseball or the Phillies. Suddenly I remember my bladder, and return to my bathroom search. The mystery of the little boy will have to wait.

Finally I find the bathroom on the second try. Once I relieve my bladder I go to the vanity wash my hands and stare at myself in mirror looking for something that has changed. I'm loved. That's the only thing that has changed but somehow, my eyes seem different. They are pretty for once in my life. It must be Matthew's love reflecting in the deep pools of grey. With one more contented sigh, I leave to return to his room, his bed, his arms.

When I return his arm is draped over the space I left. Was he reaching for me? The thought warms my heart. His copper locks are tousled and messing laying on the pillow that I bet smells of him. I toss the afghan back on the chair and try to slide into bed without waking my sleeping beauty.

"Morning Beautiful," didn't work, but I guess its okay. Even with hazy sleep still in his eyes, they own me. He slides toward me putting his arms around my waist. My front soon presses to his, my head resting on his chest. "I'm going to have to get to the hospital soon, do you want a shower? Maybe one together."

"Hmmm, a shower would be nice. I don't have much hot water in my apartment, so showers become cold very quickly." I nuzzle into his chest.

"Okay than," he releases me and turns to get out of bed. Standing over me looking down, with a smile that makes so tingle, "Come on slow poke, I need I shower." He rips the blankets off me, laughing he picks me up and heads to the bathroom.

I'm in fits of laughter at his actions. He's seems like a boy my age at this moment more than a man in his mid-twenties. That reminds me, I need to ask him about the little boy that occupies that other room. Thinking about it, I don't think it matters in the end if he does have a son. It won't change my feelings for him. It could be an issue for him if I can't accept his son, so I'll just accept it. He's worth it.

Matthew sets me down on vanity, and kisses my nose lightly, "Wait here beautiful, I'll get the water warm." He turns on the shower and waits for the steam to rise before returning to pick me up. "Time to clean that soft skin of yours Ella. Then you can wash him." He winks at me and places me in the shower.

The water is wonderful. I haven't had a long warm shower in a month. You forget very quickly now utterly amazing hot water is in washing away everything. It feels as if it's cleaning away all the ugly old Ella making way for the new beautiful Ella that Matthew sees. He climbs in after me and takes most of the water from the shower head. Matthew reaches for the shampoo, putting some in his hand. He washes my hair with such care, it reminds me of when my mother would wash my hair when I was little. It was the only time I felt she loved me, maybe the only time she said something about me was pretty too. I remember she would say, "Ella, we are making your hair pretty so don't cry if the soap goes in your eyes. Crying about it will only make you look ugly." I'm pulled out of my memory by Matthews hands massaging soap over my body.

"Time to rinse, than my turn." I switch places with him to get directly under the shower head. it feels wonderful again. Once all the soap is gone from me, I reach for the bar of soap Matthew put down. With it in my right hand, I start to skate it over his chest. My left hand is following along rubbing in the soap left behind. "You need to clean lower too, be gentle it's sensitive." He gives me a salacious grin. Not sure what to do, I get my hands soapy and cup him, there. I start to move my hand to cover him in soap.

"Is this ok?" I look up at Matthew though my lashes.

His head goes back to rest on the shower wall. Through his lips a puff of breath comes out with his one word, "YES." The length of him starts to grow in my hand. I assume that is good and he wants me to continue. Moving my hands to his behind ,I finish the soapy massage.

"Rinse?" I move to allow him to pass. He gets under the water, closes his eyes and removes all the soap. When his blue eyes open they look into mine with a wanting. Matthew quickly lifts me up and on to his manhood. Wrapping my legs around him, he moves so my back is on the shower wall.

Matthew moves in and out of me faster than he did the night before. The friction is reaching deep inside of me bring me to that brink again. "Scream Ella, I want to hear you come." On que I scream with him release.

After we quickly wash the evidence of our love off, we go back in the bedroom to get dressed. "I'll take you home on the way to the hospital, that okay?" I nod "You can talk to me, Ella. I've made you scream, you do know you can say other things too."

He smiles and I smile back, "Yes, thank you Matthew."

He strolls over to me wrapping his arms around me and kisses me nose. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Smiling up at him, "No it wasn't." He leans down again to kiss me on my lips.

"Okay Beautiful, time to go." He grabs my hand leading us out and to the car.

We don't talk much in the car just smiling back and forth at each other. Every now and then Matthew sings along to the song playing on the radio. He really has a wonderful voice.

When we reach my apartment building, Matthew looks a little shocked. "You were lying were you? This isn't the nicest place in the world, that's for sure." He laughs and reaches across the seat to open my door for me. "Sorry, I'd like to stay longer, but I dont want to run late for rounds at the hospital. You understand?"

I reply, "yes" waiting for a bye kiss from the man I love. He leans over and quickly gives me a peck on the cheek. Not exactly what I wanted but he is in a hurry, maybe he doesn't want to start something that will be hard to finish.

"See you soon Beautiful." With that I give him an 'okay' and get out of the car. I watch Matthew pull away, hoping that I will see him very soon. I miss my love already.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All I kept thinking about as I head upstairs to my apartment is when will I see him again. Can I really miss him after only 5 minutes? I wrap my arms around to hug my body, I'm so excited I can't contain my joy. All those musicals where people burst into song make sense now. If I could sing I would run to the rooftops and sing to the world my love for Matthew. Maybe I should since Matthew sung his love for me. Could that be our song? A Lover's Concerto, it's perfect.

Once inside my apartment, I no longer care that it's a pit. Everything looks better through the eyes of love. I pull my bed from the wall, plop on its pillows face down and scream out my joy. As I lay there thinking about my new future, there is a knock on the door. " Els, It's me open up!" It's Sarah, run to the door so happy to see my friend. I throw my arms around her before she can get fully in the door.

"Ella, I can't breathe. You're squeezing me too hard." I let up a little but refuse to let go completely. "I'm glad I came over, are you ok? Tell me what happened." She is rubbing my back, in a consoling way. She must think it wasn't good, but was good… VERY good.

Leading her over to my bed, so that we can sit, I can't hide the smile from my face. "Wait a second, you're not crying? You did tell him you're 16 right?" Sarah is obviously confused.

"Oh Sarah, I didn't have to tell him." I know I still have a huge smile on my face.

"ELLA! You DO have to tell him. This isn't something that you can sweep under the rug." Sarah is almost yelling at me. I don't like people yelling. When people yell at me I just want to curl up in a ball and pretend I don't exist. I pull my legs up to my chest and hug them tightly focusing on a stain on the floor. Hmmm what could have created that stain? Doesn't look that dark, maybe it was food or a drink of some kind.

"ELLA, look at me! Are you even listening to me? ELLA! ELL-A!" After a few seconds she must realize that I'm not there. I can hear the change from angry to worry in her voice. "Oh my god Ella, are you ok? What's wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I didn't mean it. Please look at me Ella."

I can hear the tears straining her voice. Slowly I turn my head to look at her. She looks concerned and not angry anymore. Once she see me looking at her, she quickly hugs me. I still can't hug back, not just yet.

"Els, I'm sorry I yelled. I wasn't thinking. Did I scare you? " She pulls out of the hug she is giving me to look into my face again. All I can do is nod. Quickly, Sarah hugs me again. "I'll never yell at you again, I promise. That was so thoughtless of me. When you are ready you can tell me what happened. I won't say anything until you want me to. I'm going to get you a glass of water ok. " Sarah stands and goes to the kitchen area to get some water. A few minutes later she returns with the water and hands it to me. I take a few sips and true to her word she sits there patiently waiting for me to speak.

After several minutes in silence, I begin still staring at the stain on the floor. "I was ready to tell him but he already knew. He said he figured it out." Slowly I turn to look at her. Her face is still passive. "He said it doesn't matter." Sarah's face turns to a look of surprised. "And Sarah he means it. He said he was falling in love with me."

"Ella," she pauses "All I can say is wow! Did you two really talk about it?"

"Yes, I told him about my parents and leaving. He said that since I wasn't a student it made it easier on his career. Then we kissed and…"

"And what Els?"

"We made love." sarah is speechless with An absolutely shocked expression.

We continue to sit in silence for several minutes before Sarah finally Expressing her feelings with a confounding, "I'm speechless so you better start talking, tell me all about it."

About half an hour later after I have told her everything, from him singing to me to the shower. When I have finally finished, she smiles so widely at me with her eyebrows raised.

"So?"

I'm confused what is she asking me? "So?! So What?"

She wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Soooooo... you didn't tell me how was it? Was he good? Was he big? Oh I bet he is built."

I immediately blush and drop my chin to my chest in embarrassment. I manage to whisper, "It was good. I liked it."

"Oh come on Els, you know I won't tell a soul. Did he seem to know what he was doing? From what I know about him, he always seemed like he is a virginal hermit.

In a seemingly endless blush, because can not contain my memory, I smile at her. "Yeah he knew what he was doing. He really made me feel loved. He glided me through it all and made sure I was good. "

"Amazing! And what about his," She gestures with her eyes and head downwards. "You know his man parts." God love this girl, she is almost as shy as I am. Though I think with Sarah, it might be more about her love of the southern manners than shyness like me.

"I have nothing to compare it too, but I thought it was pretty big. It did scare me a little but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would then it felt really good." I smile at the memory of screaming out and him coming inside me.

"Yeah, my first time I was scared too. Especially when he wanted me to suck on him." She sees the shocked expression on my face and responds, "Are you shocked I'm not a virgin or the oral sex?"

"Oral sex?"

"You didn't go down on Dr. Matt?" I shake me head no. "It's not as bad as you think. If you just relax and remember to breathe through your nose it's fine. Guys really really like it. They will almost agree to anything when you are doing it." She starts to laugh. "David, my high school boyfriend, refused to get a limo for prom, sooo I asked again while I was in the middle of doing that and I got the limo." She starts to giggle again and this time I join her.

"I'll have to remember that, but honestly I think Matthew will do anything for me. He was just so sweet to me. No one has ever treated me like he did. It was so caring and loving."

"Well Els, you deserve to feel that way." She embraces me a huge hug, "So when are you seeing Dr. Sweet Cheeks again.

"I'm not sure. He said he would see me soon. I hope its soon too, I miss him so much already."

"Just be careful Els. I don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you, okay."

All I can do is smile and nod my head. I'm just not use to all this affection from people. I've never had it before, its just a little overwhelming.

"I better get going to class now. You call the dorm if you need me for anything and I'll be here." Sarah gets up, gives me another hug and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Sarah had left, all I could do was think about what she told me. There is still so much I don't know about. Matthew will be my teacher, I'm sure.. I can't contain my excitement, I could probably run a thousand mile and never run out of energy. This feeling of falling in love is so euphoric, I hope it never goes away.

That first night passed with no messages from him. Without a phone, I know it will make it more difficult but that reminder doesn't make we feel any less anxious. I need to get my mind off my handsome boyfriend and lover or I'll die from the waiting around to hear from him. The next day, I at least had work to get my mind off of him, but not much since that is where we met.

Every time someone walked through the door, I would turn hoping it was my beautiful Matthew. Can someone die from anxiety? The waiting, wondering When? When will I see him? When will I hear his beautiful voice? When When When When? Never did I think I would have such anxiety over anyone or anything in my life. My heart starts to pound every time I hear that door open and when it's not him, it feels like my heart stops dead in its track.

I'm almost thankful my shift is done, so I can go home and sleep. My body and mind feel completely drained. All I want besides Matthew is sleep. That seems to be the only other cure for this intense wondering and thinking about only Matthew. Why hasn't he come to see me yet? It's been 24 hours and I miss him so incredible much.

After I get home that night I don't even change out of my cigarette and booze smelling clothes. Straight to my bed, I laying down and begin to cry. This is how I fall asleep, crying my eyes out in my pillow.

This routine continues throughout the week. I sleep most of the day, then go to work waiting for Matthew to come into the bar. Back home again to cry myself to sleep. I may or may not have eaten in there somewhere, I really can't remember.

Saturday morning I'm still in bed when there is a knock on the door. "Maybe it's Matthew.." I think to myself. I must pull myself together. He can not see me like this. "Be there is a sec." I yell out to the door. Quickly I run a brush through my hair and splash cold water on my face. That should help with the puffy eyes. A fast check in the mirror and it looks like I'm just really tired, that will have to do. "Coming!"

I run to the door and open it wide. To my surprise, stands Sarah with huge smile and a box of muffins and cup holder with two steaming cups of something. "Hey there sleepy head. Did you just wake up?" I nob trying to hide my sadness that she wasn't Matthew.

"I brought us muffins and tea. Then you can tell me all about your week." She takes the blanket off the bed, and like she always does, spreads it out on the floor for us to sit. "I want to hear all about your week, since mine was B-O-R-I-N-G, but I did survive the first full month of college in tact." Sarah gives a little giggle. I force myself to join her.

"If you came here looking for an exciting story, you won't be happy." I look down at my hands twisting my fingers.

Sarah gently lifts my chin to meet her eyes, "What happened? You are upset. Why didn't you call me or come see me?"

"Matthew hasn't contacted me all week. I don't know why?" The tears start to escape my eyes as Sarah pulls me into a hug.

"Oh sweetie, He's a busy doctor. It's not like you or him have a phone attached to you everywhere you go. I'm sure you will hear from him this weekend." Releasing me from her arms, she reaches to get a muffin, "Here. If you have been crying a chocolate muffin will help make you feel better. Trust me."

She has a point. He is a doctor, so I am sure he is too busy to come here to see me. He's probably working long hours and then is so tired when he is done, he heads straight to bed. Bed... his warm bed. That's where I was so happy just 4 days ago. Was it really only 4 days? Seems like forever ago.

Sarah and I continue to talk and eat the muffins. She is right again, the chocolate muffin is somehow making me feel better. "Told you. Chocolate fixes everything, Els."

As I start to push some of the sadness and worry away, there is another knock on the door. Sarah looks at me a smirk, "I'll get that. You sit and enjoy another muffin."

She is gone only briefly, whom ever was at the door didn't return with her. Obviously not Matthew. Sarah sits back down with a bigger smirk than when she left. "Who was out the door?"

"A Messager. He dropped this off." Looking down at her hands there is a letter than I hadn't noticed. She hands it over to me, "Read it already."

_Ella,_

_I am very sorry I haven't contacted you sooner. It has been a very busy few days, but every moment I am thinking of you. There are reminds of you everywhere I look. Your shyness is the most intriguing thing I have ever come across in my life. I crave to reach inside and discover the why? that is you._

_Let me discover some more tonight. I'll be outside your apartment at 6. Please meet me Sweet Ella._

_Yours,_

_Matthew_

"It's from Matthew." The smile grows on my face. "He's picking me up tonight."

"See Els, What did I tell you. What time is he coming over?"

"6 tonight."

"Good, we have a little time. Let's get you cleaned up, do your hair really pretty and we can go back to my dorm to find you some sexy outfit. He won't know what hit 'em"

We spend the rest off the afternoon picking through Sarah's clothes finding just the right outfit. Sarah starts to put many of the things she no longer needs or wants into a box for me to take home. We decide on a button down red blouse, where the buttons actually stop around the top of my breasts. It's also silky, so the material slips across my skin with ease. We also pick out a flirty skirt that barely hits just above my knees. With our mission accomplished at Sarah's dorm, we had back to my apartment for me to get ready.

Sarah insists of curling my hair and pinning pieces of it up so some curls cascade down my neck and the sides of my face. She also gives me a fresh makeup look, as she put it. I've never put on makeup so whatever she says I go with. When I'm all put together, Sarah takes one last look like she is creating a masterpiece.

"You look amazing, if I do say so myself. But one last thing." She runs to her bag and pulls out a red pair of high heels and a small bottle. "Here put these on." She says handing me the heels. I slip them on and feel a foot taller. "That finishes the look, and this will finish the effect." She hands me the bottle. Chanel No. 5. "Put some on your wrists , neck and then a touch on your cleavage. Trust me." She gives me a wink and I comply to her order.

One last look in the mirror, I don't see the girl that ran away from home almost two months ago. I see a woman that is about to go on a date with her love. "I'm ready. He should be here soon. I'll come see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan. You be careful, Els." With that I head out to the front of my building to wait for Dr. Perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi Everyone, I wanted to get this chapter up since its been a while since I posted one. I haven't proofread it thoroughly so I apologize for any errors. I'm going to try to come back and correct any errors this weekend as well as post another chapter. :) Mandi_**

Chapter 9

There is a slight chill in the autumn air as I wait for Matthew to arrive. It's nothing a light sweater wouldn't fix but if I run upstairs to get one, I might miss when Matthew pulls up. I know it's silly, I need to see his arrival for it to be real somehow.

As if my thoughts summoned his car, he arrives. It's a good thing I didn't go get my sweater, I would have surely missed him. His car is pretty new from the looks of it. The shine mirrors the images of everything around it, including me. I don't know what kind of car it is but its beautiful just like him.

It pulls to a stop right in front of me and I can see his beautiful smile through the window. I sincerely hope that smile is for me. Only a second or two later he is stepping out of the driver side. That smile is for me, as it only gets bigger as he gets closer. "Ella, I'm so glad to see you again. " He grabs my arms that are down at my side and quickly gives me a friendly peck on the cheek. Not what I was expecting. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me, pull me in tight and kiss me deeply what would feel like forever. Maybe even dip me back like you see in the movies. "Come. We have an appointment to catch." With this he leads me over to the car and opens the passenger door. Appointment? What does he mean by appointment?

He smiles at me as I look up at him once I'm seated. "All in? Keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. The ride will commence momentarily." He is so adorable I can't even stand it. I giggle as he closes the door and runs around to get into the drivers' seat. He turns the key, "And we're off." He is so much more playful today. He is acting like a teenager, like a boy that could be my age. I'm giddy with the feeling of normalcy.

Turning slightly in the front seat so I can have a more direct access to stare at him, I ask, "So where does this ride taking us?"

"Does it matter? As long as it leads to us being alone, does it really matter where it leads?" He gives me a little knowing smile. Oh that smile does something to make my insides flip around like there is something living inside me that suddenly wakes. The feeling can easily become something that I can get use to.

"I guess you're right. As long as we are alone it doesnt matter to me at all." I look down at my hands playing with the hem of my skirt, "I really like being with you." Did I really just admit that out loud? I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks making them flush pink.

"I like being with you too. You make me feel ten years younger. I mean that in the best way." We pull into a small parking lot. "Stay here. I'll be right back ok."

I nod then quickly remember he wants me to speak more, "Ok, I'll be right here." I smile and bite my lower lip trying not to laugh at how awkward I feel talking to his man in front of me. He is right though, he has seen me naked. He's been inside me. He's put his mouth places I would never even think a mouth should go. It's time for Ella to grow up and stop being so shy, how do I do that with the god-like man. I'm not that shy around Sarah anymore, but that because Sarah likes to talk... A lot. Practically her whole life story is know by anyone that is willing to listen for more than five minutes. You can't be shy around someone that you know so much about. That's it! Get him to talk about himself and I might also find out about that little boy's room.

A few minutes later, Matthew comes back holding a pizza box and paper bag. "MIss me?" He chuckles out his greeting as he gets back into the car. "I thought we would do pizza and a movie. Or just pizza and talk. We didn't really talk much last time. I feel partly responsible for that. " There is the knowing grin of his.

"That sounds good to me."

We are enjoying the pizza at his house a short time later. "Will you tell me more about what you said in the car?" I actually managed to say that without being awkward.

"Which thing was that?"

"What you said about feeling younger around me, in the best way. What did you mean by that?"

"That? Hmm, well I didn't mean it like you are young so I feel younger. I have to start when I was younger." He reaches over to the bag that he had got with the pizza, "Do you want a beer?" I take the beer even though I've never had alcohol before. Liquor isnt something I've ever been interested in with what I say with my step-father, but I don't want to be rude. He takes a swig and I copy his actions. The taste isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"I'm sure you heard that I was a child prodigy." I nob affirming his assumption. "Well, it's not as great and wonderful as people make it sound. I was just a kid in this adult world. I was able to learn and understand things much faster than most people my age, or any age for that matter. Understanding things in textbooks is one thing but you can't learn to be a quote 'grown up'. That's something that you just have to experience. So there I was just becoming a teenager having to live in this world of adults. Those experiences were not something a teenage kid is prepared for. I had to adjust, and in adjusting I lost my childhood." He takes around gulp of his beer.

"See when most kids my age were riding bikes and learning to flirt with girls, I was learning how to be a doctor. I completely skipped over the learning how to be a teenager. " He finishes off the last of his beer and gives me that big beautiful smile of his.

"All the people who I meet and interact with treat me like I'm ten years older than I actually am. The girls that usually meet try to act older than they are, like they are trying to be grown up and I can't stand that. That's why I don't really date. Then I saw you, " There's that smile that would make me jump from the Empire State Building if it asked. "There was something in your smile and they way you blush, like now, that I knew you weren't like those others. You are you. A shy, young girl, that isn't trying to act like she's a woman of the world but still a young kid in this world. I liked that because I want to feel like that 17 or 18-year-old kid that I never got to be. You give me that." Leaning over the table he gently grabs my chin and kisses my lips.

Breaking the kiss I look at his eyes and see myself reflected back, "Matthew, You make me feel so grown up. I've never had anyone treat me like you have. My mother never cared that much about me and my step-father, well, I told you he didn't treat me much better. I always felt like a little girl there, meeting you I finally feel like I'm growing up. I like that. I like that I can make you feel kind of the same in a way."

"Thank you for telling me that."

"I want to ask you one other thing."

"Ok. what is it?"

"The other day when I was here I was looking for the bathroom and saw the other bedroom. The one with all the toys."

"And you think that there is a little boy who lives here." Matthew sayings in a questioning way.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but it doesn't matter to me if you have a son."

"No, I don't have a son. Those are my toys." Matthew laughs, I believe it's a slight embarrassment for him. "It's the growing up to fast thing. I'm kind of a little boy inside still. So I keep a room that I can go into and be a 15-year-old boy again for a bit. It doesn't freak you out does it."

"No, it's kinda sweet."

"Do you feel like we've been too serious? I think we need to have a little fun." Matthew runs over to the living room and turns something on. A few seconds later a song comes on, Domino by Van Morrison. He runs back over, scooping me up and we start to dance around like fools.

We are having so much fun that I don't even think I can stop dancing. Matthew finally falls to the couch taking me with him. I am laying on top of him, the most comfortable spot in the world. He is out of breath and sweaty, also a very sexy sight. The urge to kiss him takes over me, so I eliminate the distance between my lips and his. Quickly his tongue is dancing him mine, the feeling is so tense. With in a moment I feel his hands on my back, running up the skin to find the clasp of my bra.

Running my hands down his chest, my daring fingers find the button of his jeans. Without over thinking it, I undo the button and the zipper. Matthew starts to sit up breaking finally breaking our kiss. I must be showing my disappointment since Matthew says, "Everything's ok, I just want to get these pants off." Since he is took his pants off, I decide to help with his shirt. He returns the favor and undresses me. The only thing left between us are my shoes and panties and Matthew's boxers. He wraps his arms around me pulling me back on top of him.

We only kiss for what feels like hours. Matthew kisses and sucks on my neck, chest, and breasts. His hands travel down to my butt and under panties. Not quite sure how I got so brave, my hands travel down to his boxers. They find their goal of the most private part of him. I run my hand up and down him feeling him grow from my touch. "Oh Ella! That feels so good." Before I know it he has pulled my panties from my body. He replaces my hand with his, with his other hand he pulls his boxers down just enough. Within a moment he is sliding into me. Matthew wraps his arms around me holding me in place, "Don't move yet, just feel it."

The sensation is overwhelming. My love of this man grows each time we connect like this. "PLease!" I beg him.

"Since you begged." With a little laugh he starts to move. Sooner than would like, I feel myself reaching that point of release. "Let go, Ella." He grunts at me. The feeling is so intense I let out a cry. "That's my girl. Get ready, I'm going for number two." He continues moving his hips under me prolonging my orgasm. Almost as soon as I start to come down to earth, I feel the slow build again.

As I reach my second orgasm, so does Matthew. The strong legs under me start to stretch as he releases in me. We lay together in that moment for several minutes with only the sound of our breathing. "I need to get up, I have to use the bathroom."

"Well, If you must. Come back quick. I'm not done with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay for an update. Darn work gets in the way sometimes. I hope you like this chapter. We're going to start getting into some interesting storylines in the coming chapters. On a side note, I would like to ask the readers to help me change the title of my story. Originally I was going to get into Christian every quickly but now I think it's going to be several more chapters before he appears. So with that I don't like my title now.. PM me your suggestions. Thanks and enjoy!~Mandi**

Chapter 10

"Wake up mommy!" There is a little voice in my ear as the bed moves up and down. "MOMMy!" Slowly I open my eyes to see a face belonging to the little voice. It's a little boy about 5 years of age. "Why is he calling me MOMMY?" I think but do not say out loud.

"Mommy! Daddy's making you breakfast for your birthday! I wanted the chocolate cake for breakfast but Daddy said we have to wait till we sing to you for cake. So can I sing now Mommy? PLEEASSSSE!" The copper headed boy with my grey eyes bounces up and down pleading. Suddenly, Matthew comes in with a serious look in his eyes, looking straight at the beautiful little boy.

"I told you not to wake up your mother yet." He scolds the little man on the bed that looks a little like him.

"But DAAAAAD! I want to sing to her now!" whines the boy I don't know the name of.

"Let Mommy eat her breakfast first, then you can sing to her son. Come help me bring in the food." Matthew picks up the little boy who starts laughing. Together the leave the room.

My brain can't process what is happening. "I have a son? I'm married to Matthew? Where did the time ago and why can't I remember anything?" My thoughts are going back to the last thing I remember. I was at Matthew's, we made love, a LOT and then I passed out from all the activities. Nothing makes sense right now, I'll have to ask Matthew what happened to my memories.

I can smell the bacon coming in the door. "Breakfast Baby! Baby!?" I'm suddenly awake. Matthew is there with a plate of food and glass of orange juice. Where's the little boy? I need to see that little boy, MY little boy. "Baby, you ok? you look a little frazzled. What happened? Was it a bad dream?"

Dream? Was it all just a dream, but it was just so real. I want it to be real. "It was a good dream. I just really liked it, it was my birthday and I've never had a really good birthday before."

"You dreamt about your birthday? When is it and I'll make sure your dream comes true." He sits down on the bed behind me.

"The 10th."

"Of October?" I nob. "Ella, that's today! Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's short notice but I'll make it special for you. I promise."

"I never had a good birthday, so I never really think about it." I tell him as I start to eat the bacon from the plate he brought in. "Oh my goodness, this is sooo good. Thank you, I didn't realize how hungry I was." Grabbing the fork and taking a big mouthful of the omelette Matthew made me.

"I'm glad you like it. Wow, you really are hungry, aren't you." Matthew laughes as I shove another huge fork of eggs into my mouth. "Well, you enjoy it. I also bought you something and since it's your birthday it can be your present. Sorry it's not wrapped though." He hands me a brown shopping bag.

"Matthew, thank you. You didn't have too." I open the bag to see new clothes and shoes.

"I figured you didn't have much since you said you borrow from Sarah, and you'll need something to wear today." Matthew takes the bag again and sets it on the chair by the bed. "So it's your birthday, what would you like to do?"

With another piece of bacon in my mouth from my wonderful breakfast, "As long as I can stay with you all day, it doesn't matter to me."

"Well then eat up and hop in the shower. We are going to have a full day of fun."

Matthew leaves the room, I am assuming to clean up the kitchen from his cooking this morning. Once I'm done with my breakfast, Matthew takes my tray and orders me to the shower. He swaps my butt as I get out of the bed.

The shower is wonderfully warm than I feel a warmer body slide in behind me. That's my preferred heater, Matthew's warm hands and body on me. After the amazing birthday shower sex I try on my new clothes. He knew my size perfectly. These simple clothes makes me feel so loved.

We spent a wonderful day going first to the zoo seeing all the animals that I only saw on tv or in books. When Matthew told me he wanted to take me to do something I had never done, the first thing I thought of was the zoo. It was something I heard all the kids talk about doing. Their parents would take them there on the weekends, it was all the could ever talk about come Monday at school.

After such a Monday, I came home to ask my mother to take me to the zoo. She scoffed and angrily said "Absolutely not. Its a waste of time and money." was all she said to me. So that is the place I asked Matthew to take me, and a wonderful dream come true for me.

When we left the zoo, Matthew took me to a park just outside of town. It was beautiful and quiet. Touches of autumn in the air and on the trees in golden hues. "Matthew, this has been the perfect day so far. Thank you." I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek as he is looking around the park.

He turns his head to look at me. "You are most welcome. Let's go over there." Matthew points to a very large Maple tree. "That's are picnic spot." Matthew locks his fingers in mine and leads me over to 'Our Tree', as I will forever call it. When we get there Matthew pulls out a tan, green and red plaid colored blanket and spreads it out on the ground under our tree.

As I sit down, I can't help but smile thinking about how happy I am. I have never been this happy in my whole life. Someday all dreams will come true and we will bring our children, including that beautiful boy that will be a miniature Matthew, to our tree. I can see it all now, Matthew running around with little Matthew. His father will toss him in the high in the air and the laughter will fill the space around me warming me from the inside.

"Ella, what are you daydreaming about it? Looks like I lost you for a second."

I open my eyes and look at the beautiful man in front of me. I'm slightly embarrassed to admit what I was really thinking about. "Nothing really, just getting lost in this beautiful day." He smiles and leans over to give me chaste kiss.

"Are you hungry?" I nob with enthusiasm. "Good." Matthew pulls some grapes out of the basket and pops one in my mouth. My teeth pop it open through the grape and the juice spreads over my mouth. The taste is so fresh and delicious. He than takes one in his own mouth. I love watching his face as he enjoying the simplest things and the urge to taste the sweetness on his lips take over me. Moving closer to him, I reach over gently tugging him on the shirt to meet me in the middle. Our lips meet to taste the fresh grape still on his lips and tongue. Losing all track of where we are and if any eyes are watching, I push him down to lay on top of him not breaking our lips embrace.

Pushing me away slightly to catch his breath, "Ella, we can't do this here. Its public and anyone can see. I still have a reputation to uphold."

Sitting back up on my side of the blanket, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Well Sweetheart, you will need to. I don't want to sound conceded but I'm very well known and it would really hurt my career to be seen making out with you." He says as runs his hands through his hair.

"I understand, it won't happen again until we are alone." He smiles and gives me a wink.

"That's a deal, Sweetheart."

A few hours later as the sun is getting lower in the sky, we decide to stay to watch the sunset and then return back to Matthew's house. It was the perfect sunset to a perfect day.

Once we arrive back at the house, Matthew says, "I have one more surprise for you in the house." I can't hold on to me excitement any longer and run to the house. Matthew runs after laughing as he reaches the door a second behind me.

"That wasn't fair, missy. You had a head start." He hugs me as we are laughing with sheer joy. Matthew kisses the top of my head and then opens the door. "After you, my lady." he says is a really bad but cute attempt at being an english butler.

I giggle at him, "Thank you sir." Once inside I go to the living room and plop myself into the sofa. Matthew follows me but does not join me on the sofa. He has that beautiful mega smile on his face again. I love when he smiles and even more when that smile is because of me. "That was such a great birthday. Thank you again."

"You have one more thing coming." I'm about to stand up when Matthew says, "No, stay here and relax. I'll bring it to you." He turns toward the kitchen with the picnic basket in his hands. Probably going to put the leftovers away before he brings me my surprise. The waiting is endless and sheer torture. Time seemed to stand still as I waiting for his return.

Suddenly the lights went out. At first a bit of fear took me, since I was never fond of complete darkness. Bad things happened in the dark. All the fear left me as I saw a soft glow coming from the kitchen, accompanying the sweetest rendition of Happy Birthday. How did he get a birthday cake? I was with him all day. He reads the confusion on my face. "I called my housekeeper to bring it over while we were out." That sneaky little devil. "Go ahead, make a wish then blow out the candles. If you get it in one breath your wish will come true."

"There are so many, I don't think I can get it in one breath." I'll try though to get my wish of being with Matthew forever and make my dreams reality. Filling my lungs as much as I can, I attempt to blow out all the candles. I fail, leaving three still lite. With another puff of air I finally get those out as well.

"Why the cute little pout, Love?"

"I won't get my wish now, you put too many candles on there." I pout with my bottom lip hanging out, and arms crossed in front of me.

Matthew bursts out laughing at me. "Ella, its just an out wives tale. It makes it more fun to try to get it all in one breath. Your wish could still come true." He kneels down in front of me to wrap his arms around me.

Feeling happier in his arms, it's harder to pout. "I still think you put too many candles."

"Whatever you say, love. You take off those too many candles and I'll go get plates so we can eat this cake. Its chocolate my favorite." He runs off to the kitchen as I start to pull the candles out, counting them as I go.

One- two- three- four- five... I continuing counting up to seventeen. There were still three more left. He did put too many on the cake. I knew it. I can't wait to tease him when he gets back.

A couple minutes later he comes back with plates, forks, a knife and two glasses of milk. "You can't have chocolate cake without milk. I makes the milk taste so much better." He sets it all done in front of my on the coffee table.

Matthew starts to cut the cake when I chime in with my discovery, "So I was right you put too many candles on the cake. I'm not twenty." I smile in triumph.

"In my family, we always put one extra to wish on. It's like wishing on the year to come." Matthew takes a huge mouth full of cake followed by a gulp of milk. "Yum, my housekeeper sure does make a good cake."

"So if that's the case, I should have gotten three wishes instead of the one." I say as I take a bite of the amazing cake.

Matthew coughs a little like something went down wrong. "What? I thought he were turning nineteen."

"No. Its my seventeenth birthday."


End file.
